Like the Night Never Ended
by IDon'tDoLadylike24
Summary: One shot from 5x18 (Till Death Do Us Part) of the night Olivia and Jake slept together after their argument regarding his actions with her father.


**Like the Night Never Ended.**

 **A/N:** So, here's the one shot I promised, my version of the scene (And morning after) from 5x18 in which Olivia and Jake sleep together. As you probably guessed, it is filled with smut, so this story has a M rating.

 _"The truth of the matter is that I'll never love anyone as much as I love you. You have never chosen me. We've done horrible things to one another but for some reason, I still end up here, in front of you, looking at you, wanting you, in love with you"_

Those words were a constant loop in her mind as she lay in her childhood bed. It wasn't the first-time Jake had declared his love for her and it certainly won't be the last, but there was just something about this time that really resonated with her.

This man loved her with every fibre of his being, and after years of speculation, doubt and questioning, she was starting to realise that she felt the same way, she loved him back. She was always oblivious to the concept of love due to her skewered upbringing but it was small things that he did, her inability to stay away from him and the connection and bond they had that finally brought her to this conclusion.

Something inside of her was telling her to go to him. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to let him know she felt the same way and always had, so with that, she leapt out of her bed and stormed into her hallway, only to find Jake at the opposite end, hair slightly dishevelled, top shirt button undone and with his hands in his pockets. He turned around when he heard Olivia exit her room to find her at the end of the hall way.

She had a slight pout on her face, her eyes were and wide and she stood there looking like she desperately needed to say something, do something. He could sense what she wanted and he slowly strolled over to her. As he got closer, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and lowered himself to place a tender kiss on her lips, in which she also returned. She backed her head up and looked up at him, admiring the warmth in his eyes. He rested his hands on her face, giving her a brief smile, which left her a little flattered. He pulled her face into his for another kiss, but a deeper and more passionate one. Their tongues intertwined as he backed her up into the wall. She moaned into his mouth when his hands roamed further down her body and he held her waist in place, pulling her closer to him.

She brought his hands up to her mouth and softly soothed them, placing soft kisses on his fingers and thumb as she lead him to her bedroom.

Her back hit her bedroom door as Jake slowly walked them back. He slowly ran his hands from her neck down to her thighs and hoisted her up. As her lips were attached to his she continued to kiss him passionately and moaned into his mouth. She wrapped her hands around his neck, softly stroking the back of his head as she did and tighten her legs around his waist. He had his hands placed firmly on her lower end and tried to pull her in closer to his waist.

She pulled her head back from his, glaring into his hazel eyes she saw what seemed to be genuine happiness, which she had never seen in him before, their foreheads touched and they separated their lips from each other, taking each other in before giving each other brief smiles. Olivia kept her hand rested on his face and continued to smile as he carried her through her room and placed her on her desk.

She dove back in to kiss him and then the both paused to remove Jake's shirt. Olivia began to unbutton his shirt and quickly removed it from off his shoulders. He pulled his arms out and it fell right to the floor. Continuing to deeply kiss her and moan in her mouth, he circled his hands around her waist, just below the end of her shirt and he began caressing her waist slowly before running his hands up her back thus doing the same with her shirt. She released a moan and rolled her head back whilst still holding her grip around him the minute his kisses on her neck got deeper and she felt a tingle down her spine as he caressed her back.

In one swift moment, he was lifting her up again keeping the grip along her back and he moved them over to her bed. With their bare chests touching, they were feeling even more connected. He lowered her slowly onto the bed and gave her another deep kiss before leaning back up again to unbuckle his belt and lower his trousers. He stopped for a moment to admire the sight before him. He loved her body, he knew her body, and it really was a beautiful sight.

He slowly lowered himself down to her and began to kiss her again. He then broke their kiss to hold her palms on his and raised them above her head and moved to her neck. He began licking and sucking along, eliciting more moans from her. He moved closer to the spot on the left side behind her ear that he knew was one of her most sensitive spots, she loved it when he did this.

Jake slowly began to work her whole clavicle bone leaving light feather kisses and slowly worked himself down to her chest, lightly sucking and kissing her right nipple whilst caressing the left with his hand. He Jake ran his hands down her body, lightly massaging her waist on the way and lowered down to place a kiss below her navel. A brief moan left her mouth and she slowly began to separate her legs as she knew what was coming. With his hand on her body and his mouth below her navel, he raised his head to look at her once again, admiring the lust filled look in her eyes.

He moved his hands to the waistband of her trousers and she lifted her waist up for him to remove her trousers and underwear. He slowly slipped both items of clothing down her legs and threw them onto the floor. He kissed and sucked onto her inner thighs before diving into her soaked entrance. He ran his tongue slowly up and down her slit, happily lapping up her juices causing Olivia to release a sharp gasp. He placed his hands on her thighs as he gradually increased his speed.

Her skin was on fire and her body was experiencing full pleasure as he continued to softly stimulate her bundle of nerves with his mouth and tongue. She couldn't control her movements, she gripped onto her sheets so briskly she thought she'd tear them with her nails and her head rolled far back into her pillow. Her feet were mounted into her mattress and she continued to arch her back.

"Ugh." A soft moan escaped her mouth, gaining a proud smile from Jake as he briefly looked up at her and then continued what he was doing. He moved his tongue in a circular motion around her clit, just the way he knows she likes it.

"Oh my God." Olivia breathed out as his tongue movements increased in speed. His hands smoothed up and down her thighs as he continued to slide his tongue up and down with long strokes leading her to move her thighs involuntarily. She could feel waves of euphoria run through her body and down to her entrance with each flick of his tongue. She gripped onto his hair and pulled it tightly. The faster he went, the tighter her grip. She could feel herself reaching her climax

He took hold of his member and rubbed it against her slit, causing her to roll her head back deeper into the pillow. He took hold of her right hand and held on tightly as he slowly entered her, causing Olivia to release a much softer moan than before. He lowered himself to devour himself into her neck and she gasped as he sucked and kissed onto it. His lips travelled along her neck and found their way back her soft lips, their tongues entwined once more as Jake snaked his hand down her body, caressing her waist. She brought her hand up to his face and rubbed his cheek, slowly opening her eyes to meet his, and he then did the same. Staring into each others eyes was something they always did when they made love, it just made things so much more intimate and made them feel closer to each other than ever. As he began to slowly move his hips in and out of her so he could accommodate himself to her, Olivia spread her thighs a little wider for him to adjust.

He grabbed onto her thighs and rubbed up and down to further arouse her.

"Fuck…" Olivia moaned. She tightened her legs around his waist pulling him in closer as he gradually increased the speed. He pounded in and out of her and slowly moved his hands underneath her, pulling her pelvis into him as his moved in and out of her. Her body was on fire and tingling, she began to sweat.

Getting her to her peak was his main priority, so slowing down was the las thing on his mind. She arches her back once more and he lowers himself to her face, pressing his forehead against hers, feeling the sweat and the heat off her. She claws into his back and pierces her lips together inviting his to kiss her again and he follows suit, murmuring an 'I love you' in between.

He stops for a second to Olivia's surprise and she sits slightly up giving him a confused look. She then found herself being flipped over onto her hands and knees. She felt him behind her. He brought his hands to her waist, lining her up in the right position and without warning, thrusted himself back into her, eliciting one the biggest 'o' faces she had ever pulled. He pounded in and out of her faster than he was before, except this time, he was bringing his whole lower body into the movement and filling her up right to the very end. Her constant moans were music to his ears as he moved in and out of her and he was trying hard not to climax there and then.

He pulled her hips in and then lowered himself down to her head. His lips grazed against her neck, nuzzling his nose in her free curls before moving them to the side and he brought one of his hands to her neck and pulled her up onto her knees. He brought his hand to her hot and wet opening and began to stroke and rub her clit vigorously. This just intensified the orgasm she felt slowly arising as he continued to pound into her. "Oh my God….fuck….Jake!" She let out before she brought her hands around to his thighs and held onto him to pull him onto her.

Sweat dripped down both of their bodies and the sounds of their thighs slapping each other filled the room. Jake pounded into her harder and faster and Olivia assisted him by shoving herself back onto him. Their breaths got louder and quicker and the both were reaching their endings sooner than expected.

Olivia panted and panted and she tried to keep up with him. Taking in all 6 inches of him at this speed was proving to be a challenge for her. Her entire body shook and she felt herself coming to her end. She was in a state of euphoria and she felt the rush of ecstasy run through her body as her walls squeezed onto his manhood. She felt her whole-body rise, almost like a spirit had left and she fell onto her stomach.

Much to her surprise, Jake continued to pound into her as he too was close to his ending. Seconds later, he was shooting his warm load into her before falling onto the other side of the bed. After his breathing went back to normal, he shifted over to her and kissed her neck and moved down to her back, softly stroking it as she lay down trying to get her breathing back to normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night felt like for ever, but morning eventually rolled around. At about 6:30am, Jake's eyes peaked open to see the sun slowly rising. He squinted his eyes before shifting them over to Olivia rested next to him. She was slowly awakening herself. He watched on as her eyelashes fluttered and eye flickered open.

Without moving the rest of her body, she looked up to see him smiling down at her.

"Hey. Good morning" He said softly to her.

She returned the smile and replied. "Good morning indeed."

"So, when are we going to tell everybody, including your sociopathic father, who is also currently under this roof and…." He went on before Olivia cut him off.

She placed a hand on his chest before speaking. "Don't, let's not focus on that right now. We'll tell people when the time is right, when we're ready. And it's not because I'm embarrassed or I'm not serious or I'm not sure, because I am, I really am. I just don't want anything to ruin this, to ruin what we have. I feel like for the first time in my life things are going right and I'm ready to be happy. I don't want to jinx this. Just be here, with me, please." She explained to him.

He just smiled back at her before speaking to her again. "It's totally fine, I understand. I just want you to be happy, I've always wanted that more than anything. This is the start of the rest of our lives. Come here." He gestured with his head. She moved in closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her on her forehead and moving some of her hair out of her face.

"I love you." He softly whispered as he pulled her in closer.

She glanced up at him quickly and rested her hand on his chest before kissing him there. "I love you too." She softly answered before snuggling into his chest and admiring the sunrise outside.

 **A/N:** So, there you have it guys. This is just what I wished we would have seen on television. However, I do believe that on that very night, Olivia told Jake she loved him. Please give me some reviews guys, they will be much appreciated.


End file.
